narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: Gunki Monogatari
Naruto: Gunki Monogatari is a fictional video game made for the Naruto Fanon Wiki. Characters are chosen in teams of three and fight for two to three rounds each match. The main menu has the player zooming around Club Ōtsutsuki in the selection menu. Kaminoshi also announces the entire game. The North American and Japanese Releases were scheduled for March 2017 with the 3rd being the most accurate projected date. Game Play This game works on the same principles as . Story Mode Story Mode consists of the different wars and battles taken place throughout the history of Naruto Fanon i.e. Crowning of Dawn Fanon Canon. Spectator Mode In Spectator Mode, the player can watch two other players duke it out. It's only used when a tournament is on. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player is tasked with surviving as many opposing shinobi as possible. Unlike in Story Mode, this mode is an open world and includes environments that can be completely destroyed. Waves start out with Fodder Shinobi and will increase in difficulty with each progressing wave. Do you have what it takes to survive? Servers support in upwards of thousands of players simultaneously. Avatar Mode Avatar Mode is a unique game mode reserved for characters whom utilize massive avatars, such as Susanoo or Tailed Beast constructs.More Info Soon Playable Characters Please List In Alphabetical Order *Ace Korimachi (Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with One's Own Body) (Chimera Samsara Sage Mode) **Ace Korimachi (Happi Benzaiten) (Way of Samsara Transmogrification) ---- *Daiochan Tokisada (Pradāśa Seal: Hadean Genesis of All Creation) (Lava Release Chakra Mode) ---- *Densetsu (Flying Thunder God: Rasengan Blitz) (Blaze Release: World Shattering Dominance)(Perfect Susanoo) **Ninja Academy Student (Tiger Flame Blast) **Genin (Multiple Shadow Clone Fireball Technique) **ANBU Operative (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Amaterasu Bullet) **Nintō (Restraining Earth Rasengan) **Sage of Mount Myōboku (Sage Art: Triple Great Rasengan Barrage) (Sage Art: Exploding Tsukumo Sequence) (Senjutsu Enhanced Susanoo) ---- *Hojo Senryo (Dōten Samuzamusei) (Yūdaimuhi: Fuhen’nori no Hyōton) **Daimyō (Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu) (Tōshisha Keiyukunō) ---- *Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Seven Dragons Formation) (Ripper Mode) ---- *Hyou (Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai) (Ketsuryūgan) (Rinnegan) ---- *Kenta Kanata (Earth Grudge Fear) ---- *Kisui Iyoku (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Rinnegan) ---- *Kouwa Ōtsutsuki (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Eishagan) **Kouwa Ōtsutsuki (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Yin-Yang Release: God of Light) **Kouwa Ōtsutsuki (Path of the Planetary Plane) (Yin-Yang Release: Azure Spirit Mode) **Kouwa Ōtsutsuki (Path of the Planetary Plane), (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Eishagan) ---- *Ninigi Senju (Wood Release: Cradling Seeds of Blooming Life Technique) (Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands) ---- *Ryo Hyuga (Chūnin Uniform) (True: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Clairvoyance Sage Mode (Skyline Meteor: Double Rebirth Explosion) (Clairvoyance Burst Mode) **Mangekyō Sharingan (Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion) (Mangekyō Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Academy Student (Typhoon Lightning Rasenshuriken) (Byakugan) **Genin (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Sage Mode) **Genin (Exploding Typhoon) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **(Costume only) Twelve Guardian Kijin ---- *Teizen Uchiha (Chūnin Uniform) (Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Tenseigan Sage Mode) **Academy Student (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) (Byakugan) **Clairvoyance Sage Mode (Planetary Devastation: Celestial Fall) (Clairvoyance Burst Mode) **(Costume only) Twelve Guardian Tōda ---- *Shiena Uchiha (Chūnin Uniform) (Tenseigan: Destruction) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **Academy Student (Hanabi Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) (Byakugan) ---- *Fuyuki Haru (Genin) (Torrent: Giant Aqua Burial) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **Mangekyō Sharingan (Torrent: Azure Susanoo Flame Control) (Mangekyō Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Susanoo: Starburst Stream) (Complete Body — Susanoo) **Twelve Guardian Tenkō (Secret Technique depends on opponent gender) (Male: Harem Style: Rasengan) (Female: Reverse Harem Style: Rasengan) (By means of Tenkō Crystal Talisman or hand signs enters Goddess Mode) ---- *Aki Yamanaka (Flaming Super Beast Scroll: Armor Collection) (Quick Drawing Mode) **Twelve Guardian Kijin (Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream) (By means of Kijin Crystal Talisman or hand signs activates Impure Legion Banishment: Divine Enchantment) **Sage Mode (Sage Art: Starburst Rasenshuriken) (Sage Mode: Impure Legion Banishment: Divine Enchantment) ---- *Seishi Hyuga (Silver Helical Explosion Sword) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) ---- *Saizō Hattori (Dust Release: Cup of Wrath Technique) (Earth Release: Golem Technique) ---- *Shigai Daija(Young) (Soulless Sandstorm) (Hebitsukaiza) ---- *Shinzui Uchiha (Drunk Old Sage) ---- *Shuten Dōji (Divine Oni Arts: Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain) (The Way of the Hunger Path: Man-Eating Fiend Road) **Kongōtō Jizō (Divine Oni Arts: Kosenjōrei) (The Way of the Evil Path) ---- *Toku (Arson Shuriken) (Takakugan) **Toku (Path of the Planetary Plane: Instant Spawning of the Cosmic Avatar) (Takakugan) ---- *Hokori Uzumaki (Ballroom Blitz) (Mangekyō Sharingan) **(Training Gi) (Burst Comet Combo) (Sharingan) ---- *Yoshitsune (God: August Star of Heaven) (Six Paths Sage Susanoo) ---- Movesets Naruto: Gunki Monogatari (Movesets) Teams *"Best Friends and Rivals" - Ryo Hyuga and Toku *"The Siblings of the Leaf" - Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha, and Shiena Uchiha *"Husband and Wife" - Kouwa Ōtsutsuki and Shiena Uchiha *"Beauties" - Any combination of Shiena Uchiha, Nochi Hyuga, Kagami Ōtsutsuki, Fuyuki Haru, and Aki Yamanaka *"Brothers, United" - Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha *"Senior Uchiha and Student Uchiha" - Ryo Hyuga and Kintaro Uchiha *"Sharingan" - Any two or three wielders of the Sharingan *"Mangekyō Sharingan" - Any two or three wielders of the Mangekyō Sharingan *"Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan" - Any two or three wielders of the EMS *"Rinnegan" - Any two or three wielders of the Rinnegan *"Byakugan" - Any two or three wielders of the Byakugan *"Tenseigan" - Any two or three wielders of the Tenseigan *"Master and Students" - Kouwa Ōtsutsuki paired with either Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha or Shiena Uchiha *"Father and Daughter Dance" - Ryo Hyuga and Fuyuki Haru *"Team Inojin" - Fuyuki Haru, Nochi Hyuga, and Aki Yamanaka *"Lovers that Transcend Time" - Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) and Suzume Aburame (First Regeneration) *"Father and Daughter of Legends" - Kisui Iyoku and Kakeya Iyoku, or Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) and Kakeya Iyoku *"Dynamic Mother and Daughter Duo" - Suzume Aburame (First Regeneration) and Kakeya Iyoku *"Dangerous Husband/Wife Duo" - Seishi Hyuga and Aoi Haru *"Accidental Lovers" - Ryo Hyuga and Sokudo *"Mother and Daughter Powerhouses" - Haruka Haru and Fuyuki Haru *"War Buddies" - Seishi Hyuga and Ryo Hyuga *"Heralds of the New World Order" - Any combination of Daiochan Tokisada, Hojo Senryo and Shuten Dōji *"The Worst Love Triangle" - Fuyuki Haru, Aki Yamanaka and Hokori Uzumaki *"Spirit and Protégé" - Yakedo Itonami and Bakuro Iyō *"Powerhouse Couple" - Yakedo Itonami and Sukinōka *"Fate Calls" - Hikari Haru, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki **NOTE: This is a troll team name. *"Old Timers" - Seishi Hyuga and Aoi Haru *"The Lady Power Hitters" - Fuyuki Haru, Nochi Hyuga and Aki Yamanaka or Nochi Hyuga and Kagami Ōtsutsuki *"Sister Twelve Guardians" - Any combination of Aki Yamanaka, Fuyuki Haru, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha and Phora Mahi *"Brother Twelve Guardians" - Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha and Kintaro Uchiha *"Enemies First, Friends Last" -Fuyuki Haru, Aki Yamanaka, and Heiwa Chinoike *"Lone Wolves" -Teizen Uchiha and Bakuro Iyō Combination Ultimate Jutsu *"Fusion Wheel! Conflagrative Rajin State!" (Toku and Hyou) *"Kamiryūdō: Lightning Echo Rasentama" (Ace Korimachi and Yoshitsune) *"God: Heavenly Tomb of the August Star" (Yoshitsune and Kisui Iyoku) *"Sage Art Majestic Attire: Wood Release True Several Thousand Hands" (Yoshitsune and Ninigi Senju) *"Six Paths Sage Susanoo: Dust Release Fang of the Ancient World Technique" (Yoshitsune and Saizō Hattori) *"Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei: Golden Scythe Reincarnation Explosion" (Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha) *"Combo: Static Arsonic Typhoon Shuriken" (Ryo Hyuga and Toku) *"Susanoo: Twin Thunder Gods" (Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha or Teizen Uchiha and Shiena Uchiha) *"Susanoo: Almighty Sky Pillar" (Densetsu and Juro Uchiha) *"Three Step: Iyoku Hurricane (Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) and Suzume Aburame (First Regeneration)) or (Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) and Kakeya Iyoku) *Shinjigoku: Ōdachinagi Tensei (Kisui Iyoku and Ace Korimachi) *Rikujin Shinka: Destruction (Any combination of the Twelve Guardians) *Susanoo: Starburst Blood Dragon Stream (Fuyuki Haru and Heiwa Chinoike) Ultimate Jutsu Finish Quotes * "You are unneeded in the grand scheme of achieving peace, I bid you to achieve it in the Pure Lands!" -Yoshitsune (God: August Star of Heaven) *''"Well, I'm sorry it had to end this way."(Normal) ''"You need to train yourself more; you're still not good enough!"(Against Teizen) "Hey, I won?! Whoa, seriously?!"(Against Toku) -Ryo Hyuga (Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion) *''"Get blown apart!!"'' -Ryo Hyuga (Skyline Meteor: Double Rebirth Explosion) *''"Yes! I won this one!"'' -Ryo Hyuga (True: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) *''"Man, you aren't even CLOSE to being my older brother. Train yourself some more then come and face me again."(Normal) ''"Nii-san! I guess this match is mine!"(Against Ryo) -Teizen Uchiha (Planetary Devastation: Celestial Fall) *''"That was fun! Let's spar again sometime, yeah?"'' -Teizen Uchiha (Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken) *''"Phew! I'm tired."'' -Teizen Uchiha (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) *''"Don't underestimate me for a girl!"'' -Shiena Uchiha (Tenseigan: Destruction) *''*throws hair behind ear* "Well, they don't call me Konoha's Goddess for nothing!"'' -Shiena Uchiha (Hanabi Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) *''"I may be young and a girl, but I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Torrent: Giant Aqua Burial) *''"I'm not sure if I want to burn you to death or drown you."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Torrent: Azure Susanoo Flame Control) *''"Power... I feel it... Power that I never knew is now mine...!!"'' -Fuyuki Haru (Susanoo: Starburst Stream) *''"I don't even NEED any help to seduce boys."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Harem Style: Rasengan) *''"Seducing girls? Not my style but I'll do it if I have to."'' -Fuyuki Haru (Reverse Harem Style: Rasengan) *''"Drawing's my favorite thing to do! Maybe I'll draw you next: in blood!"'' -Aki Yamanaka (Flaming Super Beast Scroll: Armor Collection) *''"I feel power surging through me. Is this the power granted by stars? *looks at downed opponent* Oh whoops, sorry, you were in the way of me testing my new powers."(Normal) ''"Even you pale in comparison to this power I have attained!" (Against Fuyuki) -Aki Yamanaka (Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream) *''"*sigh* Why do I have to spill more blood? I've been living longer than most of you trash."'' -Seishi Hyuga (Silver Helical Explosion Sword) *''"I'm telling you, you should've offered me some Orange Juice."'' -Toku (Takakugan: Glowering Death) * "This endless desert shall be your grave." -Shigai Daija (Soulless Sandstorm) * "You're 200 years too early"(Normal) "You can't hope to storm Taki with just that."(Against Kenta)-Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Seven Dragons Formation) * "Behold my grand army, the true mark of warrior of the forest!" -Ninigi Senju (Wood Release: Cradling Seeds of Blooming Life Technique) * "May this wrath pass over me." -Saizō Hattori (Dust Release: Cup of Wrath Technique) *"You said you wanted to live forever. Well, now you can. You will be immortalized in stone." - Kisui Iyoku (Earth Release: Heaven's Tomb of Stone) * "I have incited hatred as well as reverence throughout the Land of Demons and here, I will allow you to contemplate the vastness of my might." - Shuten Dōji (Divine Oni Arts: Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain) *''"Do not fear your impending defeat. Embrace the inevitable, be gracious that it is I that has defeated you. You shall now leave this beautiful lie known as life, and enter the painful truth of death." - Yakedo Itonami (Kenjutsu: Blooming New Season), (Bone Claws) *"I just kicked your ass. How does it feel? Cause I feel great!"'' - Bakuro Iyō (Bermuda Triangle: Impending Victory) Bosses Playable Stages *Dewa Prefecture (Before) *Dewa Prefecture (Ravaged) *Aomori Prefecture (Ravaged) *Kamui's Dimension *Magano *Hidden Star Village *Star Fruit Crusade Battlefield *Hougou's Cave * *Konoha Rooftops *Konoha Stadium *Forbidden Forest *Uchiha District *Hokage Residence Rooftop *Otogakure *Orochimaru's Lair *Mount Myōboku *Ryūchi Cave *Kumogakure Village Square *Limbo *Ruins of a Dreamed Village *Sunagakure (Desert) *Sunagakure (Village) *Takigakure (In Flames) *Takigakure (Town Square) *Valley of The End *Amegakure *Purgatory *Shitennōten *Edge of Existence Customization Items Downloadable Content Characters DLC Characters *Hanako Yagami (Very Hiden-Wood Release: Ochiba Naki Shii ) (Spirit Tree: Well of Souls) *Hijiko Kakurerakudo (The Way of the Asura Path: Tragedy) (Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin Activated) *Hougou(Warring States) (Water Release: Water Hydra Jutsu) (Earth Grudge Fear) *Old Man Densetsu (Sage Mode) (Requiem of the Dying Sun) *Old Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Memories) (Earth Grudge Fear) *Ryo Hyuga (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) (Eternal Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Ultimate Jutsu Quote: "You can't stop me. I've achieved the peak of a ninja's power." -Ryo Hyuga (Divine Susanoo: Takemikazuchi-no-Kami) *Shizuka Minamoto (Metal Release: Adamantine Soldier Heavenly Adorned Spear) (Metal Release: Adamantine Soldier of Heaven) *Musashibō (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Rasengan) (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder) *Masa Nakamura (Storm Release: Spinal Overpowering Dance) (Lightning Release: Lightning Scorpion Whip) *Kisui Iyoku (First Regeneration) (Yin-Yang Release: Blackbird) *Suzume Aburame (First Regeneration (Secret Technique: Insect Tornado) ---- *Yakedo Itonami (Swift Release: Shadowless Flight) (Kenjutsu: Blooming New Season), (Bone Claws) **NOTE: Yakedo is only accessible to Nintendo Switch users due to his moveset. ---- ---- *Bakuro Iyō (Bermuda Triangle), (Eight Gates) (Eight Gates Released Formation), (Bermuda Triangle: Impending Victory) **NOTE: Bakuro is only accessible to the Nintendo Switch users due to his moveset. ---- Costumes *'Pre-Order Costumes' *'DLC Costumes' Items *'Pre-Order Items' **''Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths'' Includes all five weapons wielded by the himself. Upon purchasing, the player is also able to add them to the character for visual appeal. It also expands the Item Slot to a maximum of eight slots. **''Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Realms'' Induces all five of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Realms. Upon purchasing, the player is also able to add them to the character for visual appeal. It also expands the Item Slot to a maximum of eight slots. *'DLC Items' ** Reienkyo Trivia *Thanks to Theo for the spark and Ben for the name